This invention relates to a panel lock or a flush mounted panel lock adapted to be snapped into a recess in a movable member such as a door or slide panel in a manner which permits a bolt, incorporated as part of the lock, to engage with a strike associated with a fixed member. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved door panel lock that is adapted to be snapped into place in a movable member wherein the bolt associated with the lock is responsive to pivotal movement of a push plate incorporated with and retained by the housing for the lock.
The present applicant, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,081 issued June 30, 1987, disclosed a snap-in, semi-flush mounted panel lock wherein a bolt is retained within a longitudinal housing and is movable in response to a slide member associated with the housing and retained by the housing. This prior construction of a flush mounted panel lock is very useful. However, there has remained a need for a similar flush mounted panel lock wherein the bolt is reversible and wherein the bolt is also responsive to a pivoting push plate associated with the housing for the lock.